


An angel once told me death is the only way. That angel was me.

by SapphoSapphire



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: best ending in a series for sure, can't believe this is over, i love them a lot, i will never get over their deaths, listen dancing after death if you want real pain, okay i'll stop, really i cried, tho I understand, well look angst everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoSapphire/pseuds/SapphoSapphire
Summary: She looks at Frank for the last time. She couldn't live a life without him in it. They rediscovered the way to each other. They went trough so, so much. They were loyal, damaged, sad, yearning for love, broken and most of all they were in love. In another world they could've been married. Grew old. Maybe have children. She smiles with the last strength she has left in her body. She can even imagine their life together if all hadn't got so messed up, so complicated and so impossible. They would have one dog because Frank loves dogs and a cat because Bonnie loves cats and Frank can't deny her anything.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Bonnie Winterbottom, Annalise Keating/Tegan Price, Frank Delfino/Annalise Keating, Frank Delfino/Annalise Keating/Bonnie Winterbottom, Frank Delfino/Bonnie Winterbottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	An angel once told me death is the only way. That angel was me.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to pay a little tribute to these amazing show and Bonnie was my fav character so...yeah I decided to write my perspective of her death and change some details.

_**"Do I know better than this?** _

_**You're a word that I can't forget** _

_**Though the thought rattles my brain** _

_**Will you fold or will you remain?"**_

All of her life, she seeked for love. She always felt love had to be a raw emotion, painful, because all it brought her was suffering and everyone she knew was destroyed for loving the wrong people. She got really tired sometimes. In those times she would question herself what was the meaning of all of this, if life was just that, an eternal loop of aching and longing and waiting and getting exausted. Then she discovered life could be so much more, had to be so much more. That was when she met Annalise. All of her life had a meaning. Even when she got tired because she did. Annalise taught her how to be strong, bold. It was a long and tough road but she discovered how to be unapologetically _herself._

_**"If I don't get better than this man in my skin** _

_**I** _ _**f I don't get better than this man in my skin"** _

She is a very different person than she was six years ago. Some of the things she made will haunt her forever and she has a lot of regrets. But all she has done was for love. All she ever wanted was for someone to take care of her, to embrace her. To fix everything that was damaged. It took a long time to understand that she _didn't needed_ to be fixed. She was  who she was. And that's okay. Now that she's feeling the air running out of her lungs she knows _this_ is the fate she deserves. _This_ is hapiness. 

_**"If I let go, would you hold on? Would we fly? Is it safer if we just say that we tried?** _

_**Are we laughing at the danger?** _

_**Are we dancing after death, you and I?"** _

She looks at Frank for the last time. She couldn't live a life without him in it. They rediscovered the way to each other. They went trough so, so much. They were loyal, damaged, sad, yearning for love, broken and most of all they were in love. In another world they could've been married. Grew old. Maybe have children. She smiles with the last strength she has left in her body. She can even imagine their life together if all hadn't got so messed up, so complicated and _so_ impossible. They would have one dog because Frank loves dogs and a cat because Bonnie loves cats _and Frank can't deny her anything._

_**"As the sun waits to eclipse** _

_**And the taste teases my lips** _

_**I'm too tired to wrestle with it** _

_**Will we burn, or will we repent?"**_

She doesn't say loved because in her heart, that is so weak right now, _Frank will always stay alive._ He never knew but he was her first love. And her last.

Maybe her only. Because in the end of the day, they were always there for each other no matter how hard life got. With him _she could be herself._ In her fading heart the people that she loves will always stay alive, always, and she knows it. Death isn't so bad. After all she survived she's not scared. Maybe this is what was always meant to be. 

Annalise screams and holds onto her, desperate, trying to make her stay. She can't. Deep down she knows Annalise knows it too. She sees Tegan from afar, looking sad and a bit powerless. She's going to take care of Annalise. They're going to be happy. Have the life she and Frank could've had. But she's not mad. _It's her fate._ And they can finally be together. Without guilt and remorse. Just them. It's okay. She looks at Annalise. Annalise, who was a mother, a friend, a mentor, who destroyed her sometimes but always got her together. Annalise who taught her how to survive. That's what she's been doing. Survive. Trying to fight in a world that got too cruel sometimes. It's time to leave. Even if it means leaving part of her family.

It's the end of an era. Their deaths represents the end of this crazy cycle of destruction and murder and pain. Annalise won. She's going to live a long, full life like she deserves. She has grown so much. She's so proud. So proud that in the end they were able to do what's right. They're fighters. Survivors. _Family_. A strange and complicated one, but family. With all the strength she has, she's able to speak to a crying and desperate Annalise.

\- It's okay. - She inhales deeply and says louder and clearer. - I'ts okay. I'm so proud of you. You're free. - And she smiles because she's _so happy_ and at ease. 

The pain comes again and she knows it's her last chance to talk. Inhaling deeply she says her last words: 

\- _And I'm free now too._

Finally she closes her eyes. She hopes she can meet with Frank soon because she already misses him so much. But she's not anxious. For the first time in her life she's not longing or aching or desperately waiting. 

She's not tired. She's dead. But it's okay. _**Because she never felt so alive.**_

_**"Are we laughing at the danger?** _

_**Are we dancing after death, you and I?"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Be kind and say something down below ;)


End file.
